<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legacy of Darth Terranis - Operation Knightfall by alinbussu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101299">The Legacy of Darth Terranis - Operation Knightfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinbussu/pseuds/alinbussu'>alinbussu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legacy of Darth Terranis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMA (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Giant AU - Character - Freeform, Hera Syndulla is Force Sensitive - Character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinbussu/pseuds/alinbussu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is going to have a few parts as per usual. Obviously this is going to be about Order 66 and how will it happen in this universe.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legacy of Darth Terranis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legacy of Darth Terranis - Operation Knightfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to have a few parts as per usual. Obviously this is going to be about Order 66 and how will it happen in this universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The Legacy of Darth Terranis – Operation Knightfall</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">4 months after the Second Holocaust – 19 BBY</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>General Grievous had been defeated by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi at the battle of Utapau. Ever since Dooku’s mysterious death earlier in the year Grievous became the only one enforcing the will of the Separatist Council and with him gone the Council and Sidious basically lost control over the civilian side of the CIS. For Sidious, every single part of his plan went smoothly. Right after the confirmation of Grievous’ defeat he had ordered the Separatist Council to relocate to Mustafar, a mining planet in the Outer Rim and one of the last droid foundries of the CIS where they would be eventually met by a “new leader” of the CIS. With the Separatist Council handled Sidious green lit Operation Knightfall, the brainchild of his apprentice General Hera Syndulla. Operation Knightfall described the assault on the Jedi Temple that would happen as soon as Clone Contingency Order 66 would be issued by the Supreme Chancellor, classing all Jedi traitors to the Republic. The CTRG had been preparing for Operation Knightfall for more than a year with drills and training exercises happening weekly. Rigorous training and excellent weaponry made every CTRG operative a Jedi killer.</p><p> </p><p>Hera had received the green light from her master in the early hours of the morning. She immediately started issuing orders for the mobilization of two battalions that were aptly named “Purge Battalions”. These “Purge Battalions” were the most loyal and experienced within the CTRG. Most of the operatives within these battalion were part of the death squads that were violently suppressing any resistance that sprouted up in the newly conquered lands of the Human Federation. Those operatives were ruthless and efficient killing machines solely loyal to their General. They were issued with the best armor and weaponry that the CTRG had to offer. For weaponry, the XM-29 OICW or Objective Individual Combat Weapon, chambered in 5.56 mm and 20 mm for the integrated grenade launcher, was the Purge Battalion’s choice for a primary weapon. The initial concept and prototypes of the XM-29 were more than thirty years old, but the project had been revived in 2028 by the CTRG and managed to produce a successful rifle. Secondary weapons were more diverse with most troops carrying pistols chambered in 9 mm or 45. ACP but a portion of the troops were carrying cortosis pikes or daggers. For armor all operatives were issued with an armor like the clone troopers but instead it was made from an alloy of cortosis, ceramics and other materials that would deflect or disperse a blaster bolt. The armor had been painted jet black with the reversed Republic insignia that began appearing more and more throughout Camp Tempest. The helmet was of similarity to the clone paratrooper, but it was too painted jet black with a red visor. By noon, the troops were assembled and were waiting for orders. The operation was scheduled to begin at 1800 hours Coruscant time. Six hours remained until the fall of the Jedi Order.</p><p> </p><p>When Hera initially received the green light for Operation Knightfall she did also receive a request for a certain part of the operation to be changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The time has come apprentice. Operation Knightfall is to be initiated at once but before you do such a thing, I must change a certain part of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What is it master?” asked Hera</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We cannot send the younglings back to their families. If they exist, the Jedi Order will do as well. You are to kill every single one of them. We will show no mercy to these pests.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Master, I must object-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“There is nothing to object here apprentice, you will carry out my instructions as dictated. Or maybe I will find a replacement…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I will implement the change in the briefing at once master.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Good, do not fail me apprentice. Destroy the Jedi Order and the Sith will once again control the galaxy.” </em>Said Sidious as the holocall ended. Hera then got up from the kneeling position she was in and lumped back in her chair. She was extremely troubled by her master’s new request. Killing Jedi was not a problem but killing defenseless children was wrong even in her book.  Hera knew that she had to follow through, so she began rewriting that certain part of the briefing immediately.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few minutes to rewrite it and send it out to every operative that would participate in the operation including her personal squad. That would later become a problem when not even half an hour after sending the rewritten briefing out to everyone Johnson, the team leader along with Allan, the squad’s medic came into her office.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re joking. This squad is not killing children.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not having this argument right now. You will follow orders like everyone else. End of conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Hera was perplexed by Johnson’s response. “What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>“We, as a team refuse to-“ said Johnson as he was suddenly raised and pulled right into Hera’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“You refuse to do what Johnson?” said Hera in a disgusted tone. He was starting to struggle for breath as Hera’s grasp became stronger by the second. Between the gasps for air Johnson managed to get out a few defying words.</p><p> </p><p>“We-we refuse to-to k-kill children.”</p><p> </p><p>Hera then immediately threw him into Allan, throwing both on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Specter 2-4 confined to barracks until Operation Knightfall is over. After I am done with the Jedi I’ll think of a punishment for your defiance. Now get out of my office!”</p><p> </p><p>The two stumbled to their feet and quickly left her office. Unbeknownst to Hera was the fact that her actions would have sparked the fire of rebellion within her own ranks. From an outsider’s point of view the CTRG seemed blindly loyal to its leader but in reality, most of the operatives outside of the purge battalions and the <em>Motherhood </em>were not willing to give their life in pursuit of some goal that they don’t even know or understand. Not to even mention that no one apart of six people within the CTRG knew what had happened to Earth. The CTRG was five hours away from splitting in two opposing camps.</p><p> </p><p>Johnson and Allan arrived back at their quarters a few minutes afterwards. They then sat at a table within their room. Soon thereafter they were joined by their third squad mate, James. All three’s expressions were grim, they knew what was coming: death. Death not only to them but to innocent people. After fighting alongside Jedi for more than a year now they secretly grew to respect them, at least Johnson, Allan and James did. Amanda, Hera’s adopted daughter, still hated them for no other reason than her stepmother told her so. They felt like something was needed to be done to stop this impeding massacre, but they could not do much on their own. Luckily, Johnson had a way of possibly getting more reinforcements. Three months after the Second Holocaust happened on Earth the CTRG managed to find out about Project Star Streak and its success. Johnson hoped he could convince the Jedi to help him broadcast an unencrypted distress call to Earth in hope they would send backup. They began planning their escape and eventually decided on stealing a shuttle. Before they would head out though it was planned that they would stock up on heavy gear from the armory. They began doing that almost immediately as they wanted to get as much gear as possible before Hera’s orders would reach across the base. Four hours remained when they had considered themselves stocked on everything they would need. From handgun ammo to grenades, plastic explosives, mines and even a rocket launcher, they had all the equipment they could possibly need. Everything was stuffed in three Bergen backpacks with each carrying one. They were heavy, even for them. They needed a clear path to the nearest landing pad and luckily, they had one since cargo landing bay C-11 was only a few minutes away from their quarters. Right as they about to open their door and start moving towards the landing bay someone else came through it. Their fourth team member, Amanda, had walked in. She was looking into her datapad as she walked in not noticing the three fully equipped operatives about to commit treason.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, Hera sent me to take your keycards until Operation Knightfall is over…” said Amanda as she looked up to see the three. “Uhm, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnson raised a taser in his left hand. “I’m sorry Amanda” said Johnson as he fired the taser square at Amanda’s chest. Luckily for them, the taser made a good connection and she planked on the floor. Allan and James dropped their backpacks and rushed to restrain Amanda with two bedsheets, one used for her hands and one as a gag. The two proceeded to drag her to the bathroom and lock her inside. They have gained some additional time but not much. They knew full well that as soon as Amanda was found and their plans discovered Operation Knightfall would be kicked into top gear and probably commence earlier than planned. After they made sure that Amanda could not escape, they got their backpacks and finally left their bunks. The following minutes were tense for them but nothing else happened on their way to the cargo landing pad. The landing pad was devoid of any guards but had present a large cargo shuttle. The three quickly ran up its ramp and into the cockpit, immediately starting the takeoff procedure of the shuttle. In a few minutes they were airborne and were heading towards the Jedi Temple. Right before leaving the airspace of Camp Tempest they were hailed by an ATC operator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cargo Shuttle 227 please state your intentions. We have you heading towards a no-fly zone for CTRG craft.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s not good.” Said Allan</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like they’re gonna shoot us down, we’re already outside of CTRG airspace.” Said Johnson</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shuttle 227, I say again, state your intentions. We have you heading towards a no-fly zone.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What should we say?” asked James</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, is this the first time you’re lying to an ATC operative? Just watch this.” Said Johnson. “This is Cargo Shuttle 227, ATC we’re delivering supplies to the staging point south of the no-fly zone. Our navigational systems were a bit janky, but we fixed it. We will be correcting our fly path ASAP. Over.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Copy that 227, safe flight.”</em> Said the ATC operator as he closed the connection.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the ATC operator signed off. By the time that happened they were already only a few minutes out from the temple. Even if it would be decided to shoot them down it would raise to many suspicions and the CTRG could not risk blowing Operation Knightfall before it even began. Then again it was about to be blown by Specter 2-4 anyways.</p><p> </p><p>When they landed, they were immediately approached by to Jedi, he was young, maybe in his twenties, blue eyes and hair arranged in a short ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Jedi Knight Caleb Dume, I am the Jedi assigned to guard this hangar. I must ask you to leave, you are not welcomed here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have renounced the CTRG. We are here to warn you.” Said Johnson</p><p> </p><p>“Warn us about what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Operation Knightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 hours earlier</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Camp Retribution, North American Sector, Earth</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The final preparations for Operation Retribution had been completed the weeks prior. The two hundred soldiers selected for the operation were the best that the Federation had. They had trained for months and their time had finally come to get revenge for their kind. The operation was greenlit in the early morning by the Chiefs of Staff. The two Jedi assigned to command the two hundred soldiers were Sabine and Anakin. The two were glad to hear that they would finally avenge the dead, but they were aware of the danger the operation posed. It was believed among the brass of the Federation that nobody or a small fraction of the soldiers sent to Coruscant would return. It was a danger that was presented to the soldiers upfront when they were selected, some refused but most accepted. Everyone that was going to board the transport craft or pilot the fighter and transport craft had sworn an oath different from the normal Federation soldier. It read something like this: “I solemnly swear to devote my life and abilities in defense of the Human Federation, to defend the Constitution of Man and to further the universal rights of all sentient life, from the depths of the Pacific to the edge of the galaxy for as long as I shall live.” The oath was a little radical in its use. The Galactic Republic was not a threat to sentient life, neither was Hera or the CTRG but that did not really matter. What mattered though was the fact that it boosted the morale of the troops that would take part in what was basically a suicide mission.</p><p> </p><p>It was now time. The two hundred soldiers and pilots boarded the ships followed by their two commanders. All the Chiefs of Staff could do is to wish them good luck as they witnessed the embarking happening in front of them. Within a few minutes everyone had embarked their craft and one by one, firstly the multi-role fighters then the dozen transport craft took off and flew right into outer space. Once every single spacecraft was clear of the Earth’s gravity well the signal was given to jump. The two-hour journey to Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jedi High Council Chambers, The Jedi Temple, Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Only four high Council members were present at the urgent meeting as every other one was engaged in heavy fighting across the Outer Rim. Mace Windu along with Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin were the Jedi Masters present at that meeting. The four sat in their respective chairs and let Johnson speak his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I defected from the CTRG to warn you.” Began Johnson</p><p> </p><p>“Warn us about what? If there was any danger to the order, we would have already sensed it.” Said Windu</p><p> </p><p>Master Fisto intervened. “It is true that the dark side has been extraordinarily strong in the recent months, it has been clouding even master’s Yoda foresight. We could be in danger here. I suggest listening to the soldier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, you may continue Lieutenant.” Said Windu</p><p> </p><p>“I have brought an operational briefing as recent as today. Here it is.” Said Johnson as he handed Windu a datapad. Windu read through it with an extremely concerned look on his face and then suddenly he went wide eyed for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“The Supreme Chancellor has authorized this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I have not managed to piece together exactly why. General Syndulla was never open about her relationship with the Chancellor but I can tell you one thing. She is a Sith. She has been a Sith for almost a decade. It’s her personal goal to destroy the Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you know she is a Sith. She might want to destroy the Jedi Order but that does not make her a Sith. Again, a Sith that had stood in front of the entire Jedi Council and not be uncovered? That is next to impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can vouch for that. I have seen her in action. She comes from a family of Jedi. She killed her father in cold blood and had been hunting her mother and sister for more than decade. She was the one who killed Pong Krell. She was the reason why Luminara Unduli went missing during the Second Battle of Umbara. She turned Barriss Offee to the dark side and made her kill her master. Barriss Offee was also the actual Temple Bomber, it wasn’t Ahsoka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we are responsible for her death…” said Master Kolar</p><p> </p><p>“About that... It is not stated in the briefing, but she will be leading the 2nd Purge Trooper Battalion. You were obviously unaware to the fact that for the past four months she has been General Syndulla’s apprentice. The CTRG faked her death after her capture.”</p><p> </p><p>“How were we so blind. This is an embarrassment to the order…” said Windu</p><p> </p><p>“I know this is a lot to take in, but we must act now otherwise your order will die.”</p><p> </p><p>Windu got up from his chair, shortly followed by the other Jedi Masters. “You risking your life coming here, to warn us and prevent the eradication of the Jedi Order is unfathomable. You have earned our trust. We will issue a warning for all Jedi to abandon their clone soldiers and to go into hiding and we will prepare for Operation Knightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might have a better idea. My home planet, Earth, is a safe haven for any Jedi survivors. Your prized Jedi is hiding there, Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I will send the coordinates of the planet with the warning. Again, we thank you for your selflessness. You may go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We came here to fight for what’s right. We won’t run.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the case then your permission to use whatever equipment there is in the temple to prepare its defenses. The Jedi Knight Caleb Dume will show you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you masters.”</p><p> </p><p>The team went to work immediately setting up defenses at the main entrance of the temple and every main section of it. The library was the most fortified seeing that that is where the warning was broadcasted to every Jedi holocron in the galaxy. The young force sensitives in the nursery and the youngling clans began being loaded up into shuttles that would head straight for Earth in order to protect the future of the Jedi Order. Only a handful of Jedi left with the younglings, the rest choosing to defend the temple to the death if needed. As the Jedi were doing that the fifty or so Federation space craft had just left hyperspace over Coruscant. Their next move would be to assault Camp Tempest with everything they have got but Sabine and Anakin decided to change the plan last second. Instead of attacking straight away they would take their transport shuttle to the Jedi Temple and warn them about the threat next door. If the Jedi would oblige and help, then they would call the rest of the spacecraft from orbit if not then they would attack anyways. Sabine’s and Anakin’s last-minute decision to change the plan of attack might have been what the Jedi Order needed to hold the temple long enough for enough Jedi to escape to Earth and continue its struggle.</p><p> </p><p>As the craft descended into Coruscant’s atmosphere they entered the Jedi Temple’s air space and were immediately hailed by its ATC tower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Craft of unknown model and origin please state your intentions.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anakin stepped up to the transmitter and pushed the broadcast button. “This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker; we request urgent permission to land at the Jedi Temple.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hold on…” </em>said the air traffic controller. Two minutes later he came back. <em>“Proceed to Hangar C3, Master Mace Windu will be waiting for you.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Copy Hangar C3, thank you. Skywalker out.”</p><p> </p><p>The pilot of the shuttle, guided by Anakin, landed the craft in Hangar C3 in a matter of minutes. Right after they landed the ramp at the back of the shuttle lowered. Anakin was the first to leave the craft, followed by Sabine. As expected, they were awaited by Mace Windu but someone else was there as well, someone that Sabine was not keen off, Johnson. As they approached each other, the discontent in Sabine’s expression could easily be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Windu, long time no see…” said Anakin in a casual tone</p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker… We thought you were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to burst this family reunion but we are here to warn you of an imminent threat.” Said Sabine</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, General Syndulla.” Said Windu</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” said Sabine</p><p> </p><p>“This Lieutenant here came to us an hour ago. He said he defected along with two more of his comrades. He gave us the entire briefing for her attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did that?” said Sabine in total disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he did, what do you have a history with him?” asked Windu</p><p> </p><p>“We do, we were enemies, until now.” Said Johnson</p><p> </p><p>“I’m keeping my eye on you Johnson.” Said Sabine</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not time or place to settle old disputes.” Said Johnson</p><p> </p><p>“I may not like it, but you are right, we’re here to prevent the extermination of the last beacon of hope in the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is good to know that you will work together. I am handing the defense of the temple to you three. I wish I could stay longer but the present Council members have decided to apprehend the Chancellor before he can issue Order 66. May the force be with you.” Said Windu as he ran off towards a Jedi shuttle.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s clear to call in the rest of the troops?” asked Anakin</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we have the element of surprise. They surely know we are here and aware of the imminent attack. Call them in.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded and gave the signal to the squadron leader still in orbit. Every other craft formed up on him and plunged into Coruscant’s atmosphere and within a few minutes began landing in the different hangars of the temple. More than two hundred soldiers disembarked and began to spread across the vast Jedi Temple. The three then gathered to discuss the defensive strategy.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring us up to speed Johnson.” Said Sabine</p><p> </p><p>“The CTRG will attack with approximately one thousand troops. All of them are Purge Troopers, clones and regular CTRG operatives hand-picked to kill Jedi. Now in the briefing it was stated that there would be two battalions with different objectives each. The 1st Purge Trooper Battalion would be the spearhead that would go straight through the front gate and move to capture the Jedi Archives and training grounds. The 2nd Battalion would follow up on the 1st and capture the living quarters and the five temple spires.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems quite simple. I don’t think we’re seeing the bigger picture.” Said Anakin</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the first time my sister employs a simple plan to fight an enemy. This might just be it.” Said Sabine</p><p> </p><p>“There’s thousands of Jedi in the temple and to add the two hundred or so Federation soldiers, her attack would just end in failure. She simply doesn’t have the numbers.” Said Anakin</p><p> </p><p>“The problem doesn’t lay in numbers; it lays in the training and equipment the CTRG will employ in the attack. They are not using blasters, they are using normal rifles, the XM-29 to be exact. They are using those simply because a Jedi can block blaster bolts but not bullets. It will be a slaughter, but not for the CTRG. Not to even mention the armour that they are using, made from a cortosis-ceramic alloy that can block lightsabres, blaster bolts and bullets. Surprisingly she’s not as unprepared as you might think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what can we do? We can’t just hand over the temple. Even if we would consider a full evacuation it would take hours, time that we don’t have.” Said Sabine</p><p> </p><p>“Then we stand our ground. We fight for every hallway, room and hangar. We hold the off long enough for the younglings and padawans to escape.” Said Anakin</p><p> </p><p>“That what’s I though as well. Master Windu has already sent a warning to all Jedi holocrons about Order 66 and attached the coordinates for Earth to it. That’s where all of the evac shuttles are heading.” Said Johnson</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been talking for too long. Here’s the plan: Johnson, you take your team and a handful of Jedi and fortify the hell of the front entrance; Anakin, you will defend the Archives and the training grounds and I will help with defending the hangars and the subsequent evacuation. Everyone happy with the plan?” asked Sabine</p><p> </p><p>Both nodded in agreement and split off to go to their designated tasks. As expected, Johnson went and along with a few Jedi began fortifying the main entrance of the temple. Only quarter an hour later they had fortified it so heavily that the hastily assembled fortification stood almost three meters tall. Meanwhile Anakin had helped Master Jocasta Nu evacuate all the dangerous knowledge within the Archives and put the holobooks and records on shuttles bound for Earth. All the action did not go unnoticed by the CTRG though. It did not help either that Hera was looking over at the temple as the Federation craft flown in. She knew that something was up. She decided to call the staging area to see if they saw anything but right as she was about to, she received a call from her apprentice that was at the staging grounds for Operation Knightfall.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you calling because of the UFOs that just flew into the Jedi Temple?” asked Hera</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yes master, they seem to be of an unknown type. The sensor technicians can’t pin-point where the models came from.” </em>Said Ahsoka</p><p> </p><p>“Send a Falcon drone to check out the hangars. Patch in the video feed to my office.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“It will be done master.” </em>Said Ahsoka as she hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Hera waited patiently for a few minutes until the live drone feed appeared on her hologram projector. What she saw next both surprised and angered her greatly. She saw Federation ships, a lot of them along with dozens of soldiers disembarking them.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough. Pull the drone back. I need to make a call.” Said Hera as she closed the current call and dialed another. A few seconds after a hooded figure appeared in the hologram. Hera proceeded to kneel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is it apprentice?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The Jedi are aware of our plans Master. They are setting up defenses in the temple as we speak along with evacuating their young to an unknown location.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Only a traitor within your own ranks could divulge information about Operation Knightfall.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Johnson…” </em>whispered Hera. “I will deal with the leak at once Master.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good but unfortunately the element of surprise is gone</em>
  <em>. I sense the Jedi are onto us. They will try to apprehend me. We cannot let that happen. Come to my office, we will stand our ground.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The call ended afterwards. Hera got up and ran out the door, into the turbolift and down to the floor where her team’s quarters were located. When she arrived at the quarters she was met with a locked door and the control pad next to it completely smashed. She did not waste a moment and pulled her lightsaber and start cutting through the door. Within a few minutes she was through only to enter a dark and empty room. After turning on the lights she immediately spotted Amanda’s datapad and a discarded taser cartridge. It was not hard to piece together what had happened in the room but that was not Hera focus, her focus instead being finding Amanda. A quick search around the room left the bathroom unsearched and after she found the bathroom door locked as well, she proceeded to do the same of cutting through the door with her lightsaber. As the door fell Hera gazed her eyes upon the still unconscious Amanda. She knelt next to her and slightly rocked her. Amanda quickly woke up and got to her feet rubbing her head as it still hurt after she fell face first because of the taser.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” asked Hera as she helped Amanda walk a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnson… I can’t believe he out of all people would do something like this.” Said Amanda</p><p> </p><p>“Did he do this to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… yes he did. I came to take their access keycards and he just tased me.” Said Amanda as she continued to rub her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Amanda, they went to the Jedi to warn them. They betrayed us. We need to act now. Are you able to fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am able to fight mother. I can’t wait to get my hands on Johnson.” Said Amanda as she straightened her back. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take a shuttle to the staging grounds alone. I need to go see the Chancellor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, good luck.” Said Amanda as the two separated, going in different directions. Amanda went to the closest shuttle pad and took a shuttle to the staging grounds for Operation Knightfall while Hera took the nearest speeder and sped towards the Chancellor’s office. By the time she could see the landing pad of Palpatine’s office, Hera suddenly felt like she was being warned. The Jedi had already attacked the Chancellor. Hera run through the corridors of Palpatine’s office that was now littered with the corpses of the Red Guards assigned to protect the Chancellor. Four Jedi Masters had gone to apprehend the Chancellor and by the time Hera arrived only two were still alive. Mace Windu was dueling the now revealed Darth Sidious while Kit Fisto was waiting at the entrance for Hera. He immediately lit his green lightsaber and was quickly followed by Hera igniting her own red lightsaber. Kit Fisto stood his ground as Hera approached him lightsaber in a hand and her pistol in another. Fisto was perplexed by her choice but that thought was quickly tossed aside as she held her pistol up to head level, aimed, and quickly shot five rounds, hitting the Nautolan Jedi Master square in the chest. For a few moments he did not even notice he was hit but after blood began staining his robes, he had realized what happened. It did not take long for him to fall on the ground and being quickly executed by one drive of Hera’s lightsaber through his chest. Entering the office itself Hera saw her Master lying on the floor next to the broken window of the office shooting Force lightning at Windu with that just being reflected onto him. For a moment Hera had caught a glimpse of disfigurement that Sidious had endured, it disgusted her since it was the first time she had seen her master’s true appearance. Although her master’s true appearance shook her to the core for a moment, it did not slow her down as she continued to approach Windu. She took aim once again and with her last two bullets hit Windu in the shoulder. Seeing that Windu did not even flinch at the gunshot she got even closer and swung at his arm, cutting it off. He screamed in pain as he began losing balance and Sidious was quick to continue his endless stream of Force lightning.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlimited power!” Sidious yelled out loud as he unleashed an even more powerful burst of Force lighting knocking Mace Windu off his feet and making fell out of the wall sized window of the office. Sidious then rose from the ground and donned a black cloak that covered his disfigurement. “You came just in time apprentice. We have succeeded. You may go and begin the assault on the Jedi Temple.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be done master.” Said Hera as she headed back to her speeder and then sped off to the staging ground.</p><p> </p><p>Right after Hera left, Sidious walked behind his desk and pressed a button. A recorder came on. The words he said that faithful Coruscanti evening would change galactic history forever. The recording was sent out to every clone unit in the Grand Army of the Republic and it said the following three words.</p><p> </p><p>“Execute Order 66.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>